Festival
Festival is a Search & Destroy (and its variants) map sets in a festival site still in construction for the new year. Availability *'CF China': New Year Plaza (Christmas) / New Year Block (Festival). *'CF Japan': Matsuri. *'CF Vietnam': Lantern Festival. *'CF Philippines': Shanxi. *'CF Indonesia': Festival. *'CF West': Festival. *'CF Russia': Festival. *'CF Brazil': Reveillon. *'CF Español': New Year. *'CF Korea': China Town. Story At the Chinese New Year people are ready to have fun, but both factions are still fighting. Global Risk forces has been secretly transporting important cargo to the staging area. Once the Black List found out, they sent their special forces to destroy the area. Description This festival has a lot of lanterns, lamps and a large dragon is going through the whole map. The floor is mostly made of woods as not all the tiles has been placed yet. There are many long alleys and crates in them. As they are all wallbang, they can be deadly to use them as cover. Snipers may also dominate because of the large areas. Global Risk spawns next to a small train near the cargo at A-Site. If they move forward they will reach B-Site and its cargo immediately. They often rush their enemy's base since they camp a lot. Black List spawn in a empty area where they can head foward to either reach A-Site or the bridge. If they go right they can try to rush B-Site or attempt to snipe through the center area. As the center is flooded, it can be hard to stay stealthy unless they walk. Trivia *During CF China Beta Version in 2008, Christmas was still available in game for Search & Destroy and Elite Mode. This map had lots of ads with Christmas style, also background with elk and even Halloween background. In 2009, Tencent updated Festival for celebrate New Year, it has same structure but with lots of lanterns. After few months, Tencent changed Christmas to Festival without any reason. Finally, they become the same maps, so the old one had gone. **Players can still choose Festival and Christmas in CF China nowadays, but they are the same in game. *In CF Japan, the Chinese characters has been changed to Japanese characters. *In CF Vietnam, the Chinese characters has been changed to Vietnamese characters. *In most CrossFire versions, this map is very popular among all players and they often use this map for Sniper Only S&D. *In CF Philippines, this map was previously named 'New Year' during its early days. It was later changed to Shanxi in 2013. Gallery New (Festival)= Festival_New_04.PNG|Black List's Spawn. Festival_New_05.PNG|Global Risk's Spawn. Festival_New_06.PNG|A Site. Festival_New_07.PNG|B Site. Festival_New_08.PNG|A Long. Festival_New_09.PNG|B Long. Festival_New_12.PNG|Black List Side Water. Festival_New_13.PNG|Global Risk Side Water. Festival_New_11.PNG|Bridge Corner. |-| Old (Christmas)= Festival_Old_00.PNG|Black List's Spawn. Festival_Old_01.PNG|Global Risk's Spawn. Festival_Old_02.PNG|A Site. Festival_Old_03.PNG|B Site. Festival_Old_04.PNG|A Long. Festival_Old_06.PNG|B Long. Festival_Old_07.PNG|Black List Side Water. Festival_Old_08.PNG|Global Risk Side Water. Festival_Old_09.PNG|Bridge Corner. |-| Map Icons= Festival_MapIcon_1.PNG|Festival Festival_MapIcon_3.PNG|Festival Christmas-Icon.png|Christmas Festival_Lite.png|Christmas (falsely) Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Search and Destroy Category:Free For All Category:Spy Mode Category:Bot Team DeathMatch Category:Bot Search & Destroy